


The Life Model

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Life Model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Drawing from a life model leads to romance





	The Life Model

It was a chilly autumn night, with the threat of rain in the air. Marianne loved nights like this, the smell of rain in the air, which would often mean fog in the morning. She smiled and reached up to pull her knit cap a little further down on her short brown hair before adjusting the collar of her dark purple coat. She was happy she decided to wear her favorite oversized sweater tonight, but she was wishing she had gone for jeans instead of leggings. Granted, the purple space print was awesome, but they weren’t exactly keeping the chilly breeze from cutting through. She had chosen her favorite pair of black boots though, so that helped a little against the chill on her legs. 

She walked beside her sister Dawn, a bubbly blonde in a nearly neon pink dress coat and a matching sweater underneath, heading toward the evening drawing class that Dawn had forced her to sign up for; or rather, the one that Dawn had sighed her up for, then told her about later and forced her to go. Dawn was good at tricking her big sister into things, like taking an evening drawing class, or driving to the coast, or ending up at a party she didn’t want to go to. Marianne frowned, twisting her lips a little. Her sister Dawn was a world class manipulator. If she wasn’t so cute and sweet, Marianne would probably be more angry about it, but she knew Dawn was always just trying to make her sister happy--and to prevent her from becoming a hermit in her little apartment. 

Which, if Marianne was honest with herself, had been a real possibility after her break-up with Roland Knight, jerk extraordinaire! 

Marianne had broken up with her boyfriend Roland a few months back. She had only just accepted his ring, they had been engaged less than twenty-four hours before she had caught him in bed with another woman. She found out later that Roland had been cheating on her the entire length of their relationship, that his goal in asking her to marry him had been about money, not love. 

Marianne would inherit millions from her father--eventually--and Roland had his eye on that money. It was funny, once she had caught him, he had spilled everything and somehow thought he could still win her back. The moron. 

Marianne had been hurt, but she realized over time it was the betrayal and lies that had hurt the most, not losing his love. Being away from him had made her realize that she hadn’t actually been in love at all. Just in love with the idea of love. 

That had been the moment that Marianne Summerfield had decided she was never going to fall in love again. Love was stupid, a lie, and didn’t exist. So Marianne had...well, over the last six months she hadn't been exactly secluding herself away from society, but she hadn't been exactly getting out there either. Marianne preferred being at home with her cat Imp and her movie collection or some Netflix and to chill, which translated as Netflix, Imp and a small pepperoni pizza to herself while they watched Friends together. Imp expected ear and belly rubs and several pieces of pepperoni on their date nights, but that was much easier to deal with rather than putting herself “back on the market” as Dawn had said. 

And so her bubbly little sister had made it her mission to get Marianne out of her apartment and back into the world. Dawn didn't expect her to date, but Marianne knew her little sister wanted her to put her in places where the chances of her meeting someone were higher than in her apartment. She appreciated her sister’s worry and concern, but she was perfectly happy being alone. Being at home on a Friday night still seemed like a really great way to spend a weekend to Marianne. But Dawn had wanted Marianne to get back out there. Thus, this drawing class. Marianne was an artist; she painted, did sculpture, ceramics. Being creative was a need for Marianne more than a want. If she didn’t create, she felt hollow, but after her messy break up with Roland, Marianne’s creative juices had stopped flowing. 

Which was just another reason Dawn had signed her up for this evening drawing class. Not only did taking the class get her out of the house, but it also got her doing something creative too. 

Marianne supposed she couldn’t really argue with her sister’s reasoning and actions. 

And so far, over the last six weeks, Marianne had been enjoying the class a great deal. She was working on art again at home and had gotten back into the habit of taking her sketch journal with her everywhere she went. Granted, many of the pages were currently filled with sketches of her cat Imp, but she was drawing again. 

This evening, they were going to be working with a life model. Marianne was looking forward to this particular class. She found something really satisfying about drawing a figure from life, of studying the human form and communicating that beauty onto paper... 

* 

Bog King paced back and forth across the space of the little room he was in. His palms were sweaty and his heartbeat was loud enough that he could hear it thrumming in his ears. He wore a long blue robe which should have hit around his knees, but because of his height, at six feet five inches, the robe only came to the middle of his thigh. The worst part, Bog thought, was that not only was the robe short, but he was naked underneath. 

He had on a pair of light blue slippers that made a soft smacking sound across the linoleum floor and he was muttering to himself. “I can’t do this, I just can't do it. No one should have to see me naked...not even me!” 

Sunny, his best friend and cousin, sat on a stool watching Bog with a growing frown. “Dude, the entire reason you’re doing this is because it makes you uncomfortable. This is part of the exercise in confidence building. You need to be comfortable in your own skin man, like, you gotta own that shit! Besides, you're a good looking guy...” 

Bog spun around and narrowed his eyes at his cousin, pointed a long finger at him. “I am not a good looking man Sunny! I’m ugly, hideous; that’s the problem.” He threw his long arms up into the air. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!!” he growled. “Your major is music! You’re not a doctor, you’re not a psychologist! Yet I listened to you! I took your advice! I’m hideous and stupid on top of it! AND I’m going to humiliate myself!” Bog walked over to the wall and banged his head lightly against the wall, over and over again. “Kill me, just kill me,” he muttered between light bangs. 

Sunny shook his head laughing. “Bog stop…You yourself said as a sculptor that you understood how important a nude model is for understanding the body...” 

When Bog didn’t stop, Sunny hopped off his stool and came over to grab Bog and glide him away from the wall. “Bog that’s enough. Come on…” 

“I should have gotten drunk…how does anyone do this without being drunk?” Bog muttered. “I knew I should have gotten wasted, minced before I did this…God, I need a cigarette!” 

Sunny laughed. “Bog, enough! You can do this.” He turned his cousin to face him, holding Bog by his upper arms and looked into his cousin’s blue eyes. Bog was so much taller than him, Sunny was short, barely an inch over five feet, which made him look like a hobbit next to Bog who was as tall as--if not taller than--a Tolkien elf, but right now, Sunny was the one in charge. 

“Bog, you are letting what that woman…” Sunny started, but Bog interrupted. 

“Tammy…” 

Sunny continued. “...Tammy continue to make you feel miserable. She made you feel like you were ugly, that you were worthless, but you are none of those things Bog--you never were. You are handsome. Yeah, you’re not Brad Pitt or Zac Efron, but who is?” 

“I ain’t…” Bog started to protest, but Sunny cut him off. “Bog, you are good looking, you are smart, talented, you got a voice that could sing the angels out of heaven and you are the nicest--though also the grumpiest--man I know. Now, you are going to go out there and you are going to bare it all, because you are a confident, handsome guy with nothing to hide. Hell Bog, you naturally have that slender cut body that other people have to work for! When was the last time you did a sit up? You have washboard abs just by being yourself. I mean, man, you eat like a moose and look like that all the time without trying…” Sunny shook his head with a laugh. “I hate you man.” 

Bog groaned, ignoring the compliments because he didn’t believe them. “I’m an idiot who lets his cousin talk him into doing stupid things.” 

Sunny laughed. “Okay, that might be true, but this is going to be good for you. Now come on…” 

Sunny turned Bog around and pushed him out of the room. 

* 

Marianne adjusted her stool and finished setting her drawing pad up on the easel, her pencils sharpened, her charcoal out, all her supplies set up how and where she liked them, ready to do some art. The rest of the class were talking among themselves, making a steady drone of noise and making her wish she could put her headphones that currently hung around her neck, on over her ears right now to drown out the conversations; once the model arrived and they started work, the teacher let them put their music in. That was one thing she loved, losing herself in the music and in the simple motion of her charcoal against the paper. In its own way, drawing was like a dance of reaction. She grinned at herself trying to be poetic. Marianne’s headset was a cute pair that Dawn had gotten her for her birthday; they had cat ears on the top, and the sound was great, drowning out everything but the music. Marianne was willing to put up with looking cute for the sake of good sound. 

Thinking of her sister, Marianne glanced over at her at the same time tugging off her knit cap and stuffing it into the pocket of her coat which she had laid over her drawing case and noticed that Dawn was staring at something. Marianne followed her sister’s line of sight to see a young man speaking to their art teacher. The young man was short, shorter than Dawn by several inches, with caramel colored skin and long dreadlocks that were decorated with metal beads. The young man was handsome with large brown eyes, wore a pair of overalls, work boots, and a red t-shirt. He had nice arms and an open face that looked like he was prone to smiling a lot. 

Marianne looked back at her sister and smiled. The petite blonde was standing perfectly still with her mouth slightly open, her eyes locked on the caramel skinned young man. 

Marianne moved a little closer to her sister’s easel and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “So who is he?” 

Dawn leapt into the air and let out a high pitched shriek that she barely muffled. They drew a few looks, but no one seemed to be bothered. 

“Marianne--damn it!” Dawn hissed low at her sister. 

Marianne chuckled. “Sorry, just saw you staring at that guy. You know him?” 

Dawn shook her head. “No, but he’s cute.” 

“Why don’t you go say hi?” Marianne asked as the young man finished his conversation and pulled up a stool over by one of the back tables. 

“I can’t,” Dawn said blushing. 

Marianne frowned glancing back over at the young man only to find him staring with an opened mouth at Dawn. She looked around to be sure, but he was indeed staring at Dawn. A smile slowly crawled across Marianne’s face. Love at first sight, a rarity, but not unheard of (for people other than Marianne, of course) and while Dawn fell in love a lot, this was the first time that Dawn truly seemed at a loss for words, which Marianne took as a good sign. 

“I don’t know Dawn, he looks like he might like it if you went over and talked to him.” Marianne nudged her sister’s shoulder. 

Dawn had been blushing, occupying herself with fiddling with her art supplies when she looked up and over at him. The young man smiled at her and gave Dawn a shy wave. Dawn blushed and waved shyly back. 

Marianne elbowed her sister. “Look, there’s space over there near him--move closer and go talk to him.” 

“I don’t know…” Dawn bit her bottom lip and glanced over at the young man who smiled at her again. This was definitely a good sign Marianne thought. Usually Dawn would have no problem talking to a guy, but the fact that she was hesitant already said something was different. 

Marianne smiled and picked up her sister’s supplies to put them in their cases. 

“Go. Go talk to him,” Marianne insisted. “He’s cute and he clearly thinks you’re cute. Who knows? Maybe this might be the one…” 

Dawn’s brow furrowed in a small frown, but found herself picking up her supplies, shoving her drawing pad under her arm, grabbing her art case, and before she realized she was doing it, Dawn found herself walking across the room to an easel near where the young man sat. 

Marianne watched Dawn as she started to set her supplies up again. The young man scooted his stool closer and introduced himself to her. Dawn’s cheeks colored red. Marianne could see the sweet, shy smile on Dawn’s face and the way the young man’s expression lit up when he started talking to her and she responded. Marianne grinned as the two shook hands and he moved a little closer, both of them falling into conversation together. 

Marianne smiled. They were so cute! She crossed her fingers, hoping that maybe this guy was a good guy. Dawn was a little boy crazy. She dated a lot, but she went through guys like they were tampons never sticking with one boyfriend longer than a week--though Marianne was certain her sister kept things reasonably Platonic. But Dawn’s reaction to this guy was surprising. Dawn was never shy around guys, she never had a problem talking to a cute guy, introducing herself… 

Dawn was never shy, nor was she ever spellbound like she seemed to be at the sight of this one. Again, she thought that maybe it was love at first sight, not that Marianne believed in that nonsense really, but… 

The teacher walked into the middle of the room to stand by the platform that was surrounded by the ring of art students, carrying a small solid box which she put down roughly in the middle of the platform before she clapped her hands lightly to get everyone's attention. “All right everyone, as you know, we have a life model today. I expect you all to be respectful. The model will be doing four poses for you. Do not request a pose. The model has been instructed already on poses, though you can ask for adjustments to poses. And please do not be afraid to be vocal about adjustments. Each pose will be held for up to forty minutes, at ten to twenty minute intervals or whatever time the model needs. The model will require frequent breaks because modeling is quite strenuous. Do feel free to talk to him, get to know him during breaks, but again, be respectful. He is doing us a great service by modeling for us.” 

“Now, our model tonight is named Bog King. He is also an artist, a sculptor to be exact, so he understands the value of a life model, but this is his first time modeling. So…” She turned and the model walked out. 

Marianne had just lifted her headphones in place, the sounds of Christina Aguilera “Ain't No Other Man” playing in her ears. She looked up at the model just as Christina was singing: 

“Something 'bout ya caught my eye 

Something moved me deep inside 

Don't know what ya did, boy, but you had it 

And I've been hooked ever since…” 

* 

The bottom dropped out of her stomach when Bog King walked out. He was tall, sky high tall, and as he nervously looked around and smiled, she saw that he had the most sensual mouth she had ever seen paired with the most incredibly blue eyes. His features were sharp. He had a long nose, narrow jaw with a pointed chin and thick, dark hair that simply begged to have fingers run through it. He wasn’t classically handsome, but there was something about him that stirred things in her Marianne had thought were dead. 

Christina echoed Marianne’s thoughts, 

“Ain't no other man that can stand up next to you 

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do 

You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon..” 

* 

Bog glanced over at his cousin who was in the middle of talking to a pretty blonde girl, but Sunny sensed his gaze and looked over. Sunny smiled and gave Bog a thumb’s up. 

Bog smiled just a little, resisting the urge to give Sunny the middle finger. Instead he nodded before he walked over to the center, and climbed the steps up onto the platform. (He groaned internally when he saw the platform. He wasn’t just going to be naked, he was going to be on display! Things were so different from this side of the art class, he realized.) 

As he made his way up the steps, Bog glanced up and saw her, directly across from him, the most beautiful brunette he had ever seen. She had large golden brown eyes framed by dark lashes, a pert little nose and rosebud lips framed by short, brown windblown hair. Bog’s eyes widened at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Their eyes met, Bog forgot what he was doing and stumbled on the last step onto the platform. 

Thank god no one laughed. 

Bog turned red, but he quickly disrobed, dropping his eyes at the same time and focused on positioning himself into the first pose, trying hard not to think about how beautiful the brunette was or the fact that he was butt naked and she was having to look at him, not that he would ever have stood a chance with a woman like her. She was not just out of his league, but out of his galaxy he thought. He was ugly...too ugly for anyone to love, was what Tammy had said… 

Bog closed his eyes, pushing Tammy’s voice out of his head and relaxed. Sunny had pushed him to do this and by god he was naked now, there was no turning back. He was going to do this and be fine... 

* 

Marianne had to make an effort to not let her jaw drop open when he disrobed. He was gorgeous, tall, slender, but with cut muscles along his chest, his stomach, his arms, his legs…she felt a shiver in her stomach that burst like a flower, which let a swarm of butterflies escape, spreading petals of warmth everywhere. Her eyes lingered on his chest, seeing the small scattering of hair that flowed down to his stomach, then picking up a thin line of hair that went further down to his groin where she saw...oooh...she was suddenly breathless, her eyes shooting back up to his face. When his eyes met hers she had felt a shock of desire so strong, like nothing she had felt before. The shock of it had made her feel weak in the knees forcing her to plop down on her stool. 

Marianne licked her lips and picked up her charcoal. The model had broad shoulders that tapered down into his slender hips and he was hung....oh, she thought. Oh my… 

No, Marianne, she told herself, no lusting after the model, the very naked model. Besides, he might be jerk. But as she watched him, the flush on his cheeks, the way he cast his eyes down, she just knew he wasn’t a guy like Roland. Roland would have loved being naked. Her ex would have made an ass of himself, in fact, but this guy seemed shy and reluctant. No, she was sure he was nothing like Roland at all. 

She tried not to stare as Bog laid his robe across the box. He crouched down, positioning himself on the box, lying on his back, one leg bent, the foot (she noted that his feet were long too...why was that attractive she asked herself with a giggle) hooked under the knee of his other leg that was laying out from his body, the upper part of his body draped off the box one arm lay spread out at his side, the other arm over his head. The pose stretched his body out in a delightful way that made those lustful butterflies that danced in her stomach turn into a rave in her bloodstream. She had never really lusted after a man before, pure animalistic lust, but this guy, Bog King made her feel like a predator. She wanted him on a purely physical level. 

Marianne’s heart began to beat faster. It was a wonderful dynamic pose that highlighted the slender length of his incredible body. He was simply the most gorgeous man she had ever seen and here she was salivating after him like a sex crazed maniac...but damn… 

Marianne scolded herself. She was being a prev… 

She swallowed and began to sketch, telling herself she could do this… 

She held the charcoal up to the paper, her eyes wandering slowly over him...oh...she thought again...oh my… 

She gave herself a little shake, placed her charcoal on the paper... 

* 

Bog calmed his breathing, closing his eyes. He was doing it. No one had run out screaming or said anything horrible. He could hear the soft sounds of charcoal on paper. 

He opened his eyes and looked backwards toward the brunette. He hadn’t meant to, but… 

She was just standing there, something in her hand, but she wasn’t sketching. Bog quickly closed his eyes, wishing for the umpteenth time he had gotten drunk before agreeing to this… 

* 

Marianne finally made herself start to sketch. 

Once she began to draw, it was like magic, sketching him, taking time to study his every detail, letting her hand flow across the paper. Her desire to draw, the urge she felt to create came flowing back to her by sketching Bog. It really was magic, the way studying him, sketching him brought back the pleasure she felt in creating art. His body was a combination of graceful slopes and sharp corners, flat plains and detailed lines. Once she started, she found herself completely consumed so that when the teacher announced a break, Marianne was startled out of her artistic daze. 

* 

Bog stood up and wrapped the robe around himself quickly (though he thought himself foolish since he had been lying naked for the last twenty minutes or so), taking a moment to stretch as the students broke up, some falling into conversations, some wandering out of the room, others hanging around looking at their sketches. He didn’t mean to, but his gaze moved over to the brunette who seemed to be completely focused on her sketch. He smiled a little, watching her. Her little nose was scrunched up in the most adorable way and her gaze was intent on her paper. He watched her for a few seconds when her gaze shot up and their eyes met. Bog felt a blush that spread over his whole face and down his neck. He wouldn’t be surprised if the blush covered his entire body. 

He looked away and stepped off the platform, heading toward the back room, his heart pounding. 

* 

Marianne felt her heart slammed against her breastbone when she looked from her sketch only to meet Bog’s blue gaze. They stared at each other for five whole seconds before he quickly turned away and hurried off the platform. 

Marianne’s heart was beating in overtime and she felt oddly hot all over. She wiped her hands on her leggings without thinking about it, smearing black across her purple galaxy, her gaze on the model as he walked toward the back. Should she go talk to him? Would that be weird? Marianne glanced toward her sister, but Dawn was talking to the cute guy with the caramel colored skin, the one Marianne had encouraged her to move close to… 

What would Dawn tell her to do? 

Marianne had a moment of indecision before she took off after him. She yanked her headphones off and hurried behind the model just before he was about to disappear into the back. She reached out to touch his arm. 

Bog jumped a foot. He spun around ready to curse at whoever the hell had startled him, but swallowed down his curse at the sight of the pretty brunette. 

She smiled nervously at him and put out her hand a little stiffly, her fingers stained black with charcoal. “Uh, hi, uh...my name is Marianne.” 

Bog looked confused, but he took her offered hand. Her hand was tiny, delicate in his much larger grip. “Bog,” he said with a simple nod. 

She smiled again, and this time her smile was brighter, which made her eyes brighter. Bog had a hard time breathing. She was so damn pretty. 

“I...uh...just wanted to tell you that you’re doing a good job…” She winced, that sounded so stupid! “I mean, holding a pose is difficult and the pose you were just doing was so...fantastic and…” 

She yelled at herself inside: Shut up Marianne! You sound like a damn fool! 

Bog blushed. “Thanks.” 

“So, you model before?” Marianne asked trying not to sound like a weirdo, then instantly realizing that the teacher had said that Bog had never modeled before! Ugh, idiot she thought at herself. 

Bog blushed and shook his head. “Uh no...do you mind if I get a drink?” he asked motioning toward the back room. 

“Oh! Oh gosh, I’m sorry. Of course. I didn’t mean to bother you…” She started to back away when Bog did something that surprised himself. “Would you like to get a drink with me?” 

He winced. That sounded stupid, but Marianne smiled. “I would love to.” 

He smiled nervously and held the door open for her. Marianne smiled up at him, making Bog feel light headed as she walked past him. 

The back room acted as both a storage area closet for miscellaneous art supplies, chairs, and tables, but also served as a makeshift dressing room. Marianne saw a vanity with a mirror, a cushioned bench, a couple of stools, and a coat rack. When Marianne stepped in she saw Bog’s clothing hanging on the coat rank, just a little reminder to her that he was naked under his robe; like she needed a reminder. 

There was a large brown satchel near the vanity. Bog picked it up and rummaged inside. He came up with a couple of bottles of water and a bag of trail mix. 

He smiled, handing her one of the bottles of water before taking the other for himself and sitting down on the bench. He opened his bottle and took a deep swallow of still mostly cold water before he opened the bag of trail mix and handing the package to her. 

“You asked if I had modeled before and the answer is no. I sorta did this as...a...well, therapy?” Bog answered her earlier question with a shrug. 

Marianne frowned looking confused as she pulled up one of the stools and sat down “Therapy?” 

Bog nodded. “Yeah, it’s stupid…” He looked over at her and Marianne felt her body respond. He was so gorgeous and his eyes were not just pretty, but soulful. She could only imagine what spending hours looking into those eyes would be like, to wake up next to him and be greeted by those eyes and that smile and...shit. Where did that thought come from? Marianne silently scolded herself. 

“My uh, girlfriend broke up with me about eight months or so go. It was a pretty nasty break up. She told me...told me I was too hideous to ever have anyone be in love with me. That the only reason she had been with me was because she thought she would be my muse, make her famous…” Bog made a face and shrugged. “Anyway, my cousin Sunny thought this would be a good confidence builder for me. I mean, I’ve always known I was ugly, but Tammy just sort of really hammered the idea home with the break up and…” He shrugged and smiled. “Here I am making all of you draw me naked.” He chuckled as a blush colored his cheeks again. 

Marianne frowned. “Wow, this Tammy sounds like a world class bitch.” 

Bog nearly spit his water laughing. “Yeah, well, she was…” 

Marianne smiled at him. “I just broke up with my boyfriend too, about six months ago. He asked me to marry him, I said yes, and then found him in bed with another woman that same day.” 

Bog’s eyes bugged. “Really?” 

“Yeah, he was only with me because my family has money….” Marianne frowned, taking a sip of her water. “I realized I wasn’t in love with him--never had been. He was handsome, the sort of guy movies and books always tell you that you want, you know what I mean?” 

Bog nodded as Marianne continued. “Anyway, I paint, or I did. My sister wanted me to take this drawing class to get me out of the house. I guess I’ve been kinda being a hermit since the break up.” She smiled a little. “I draw and paint, but I haven’t done anything artistic since Roland, so that’s why I’m here, I guess to get my mojo back.” 

Bog smiled blushing. “I guess we’re both here for similar reasons, though I think I should have just taken the class instead of taking my clothes off.” 

Marianne shook her head vigorously. “No!” She cringed, then started again. “I mean, sketching you has reignited my desire to create again.” She gave him a shy smile. “Thank you.” 

Bog blushed brightly, but he was smiling. “I think that might be the first time taking my clothes off inspired anyone.” 

They both laughed a little nervously when Marianne blurted out before she could think better of it. “Would you like to grab something to eat after class?” She winced once again, biting her bottom lip. 

Bog blinked as if he hadn’t understood the question. “Did you just ask me out?” 

Marianne took a deep breath. Well, she had already stepped in it, might as well keep going. “Yes. is that weird?” 

Bog chuckled. “I suppose I don’t have much to hide at this point...yes. I would love to grab something to eat with you.” 

Marianne smiled with pleasure. 

* 

The rest of the class was still slightly awkward as each time Bog posed, the two of them smiled and exchanged flirty grins and glances. Bog began to make faces at her, which sent Marianne into fits of giggles, prompting her to make faces back at him. During one such pose, while he was sitting in a chair, his body twisted toward her, one leg out giving his body a long line, all of him very exposed to her, Bog stuck his tongue out at her. 

Marianne snickered and stuck her tongue out at him in return. 

Everyone else in the class began to notice, especially her little sister and Bog’s cousin Sunny. 

Marianne didn’t care; she was too focused on Bog, on drawing him and flirting. Each time Bog took a break, Marianne took her break with him. They ended up talking about everything! Marianne learned that Bog played guitar and loved to hike, he learned that she wanted to be a painter but actually made her own money by working as a freelance artist. They both learned that they liked the same music, the same movies… 

It was like they had been friends forever! Marianne had never met anyone she could talk to so easily, who she enjoyed speaking with like she did Bog in those few hours. 

Which only made her more blushy when he was standing on the platform completely naked, because now her lust was mixed with genuine emotions, emotions that consisted of her liking him, which she knew could easily turn into something far deeper. Emotions and lust, a far more potent mixture. 

* 

When class was over and Bog had left to dress, Dawn made her way over to her sister, slugging her in the shoulder. “What was that all about?” 

“Ouch!” Marianne pouted at her sister, rubbing her shoulder. “What are you talking about?” 

Dawn gestured in the general direction where Bog had disappeared. “Everyone saw the two of you flirting and the fact that you guys were spending the breaks together.” Dawn giggled. “You know him?” 

Marianne continued putting her supplies away. “No, well. Yes, now I do...speaking of, do you mind if I head out? I invited Bog to grab something to eat after class.” 

Dawn’s smile was bright. “Really? You asked him out?” 

Marianne shrugged and blushed. “Yeah.” 

Dawn squeaked. “That’s fantastic!!! Makes what I was going to ask easier then.” 

Marianne lifted a quizzical brow at her sister and Dawn giggled blushing. “Sunny, the guy I was talking to, turns out he and Bog, the model, are cousins. Anyway, he asked me to coffee after class…” 

Marianne turned, grinning at her sister. “I think, my dear sister, that this has been a productive class for us.” 

Dawn giggled and nodded. “I do believe you are correct sister!” 

* 

Sunny sat on a stool while Bog dressed. “So, you and that girl…” 

Bog sucked in his lips while he buttoned his shirt. “Yeah, you mind if...well...she asked me out to get something to eat.” 

Sunny made a fist, jerking it back. “Yes!” 

Bog laughed. “What?” 

“I knew this was going to be a great idea, for both of us! I don’t know if you saw the blonde I was talking to…” Sunny grinned, but Bog nodded. “Yeah I noticed--you ask her out?” 

He nodded. “Going to grab coffee as soon as I leave here. She’s driving…” 

Bog sat down and pulled his socks on. “So, you’re saying you have a ride?” 

Sunny grinned. “Yep, so you go sweep that pretty girl you were flirting with off her feet!” 

Bog shook his head pulling on his boots. “I don’t know about that…” 

Sunny laughed. “Well the hard part’s over, she’s seen you naked.” 

Bog rolled his eyes, but he smiled. 

* 

Bog and Marianne walked side by side toward the parking lot. Dawn and Sunny had already taken off in Dawn’s little bright pink Volkswagon Bug, the two of them waving as they passed by the sidewalk. 

Bog chuckled. “What are the chances my cousin would hit it off with your sister? That’s so...weird.” He grinned. 

Marianne nodded. “It is...like...fate or something.” 

Bog nodded his agreement, smiling at her. “Yes...maybe.” 

They arrived at Bog’s vehicle, an old pick up truck that had to be from the ‘70’s painted a robin’s egg blue. 

Bog motioned at the truck, looking embarrassed. “It’s a good truck. I mostly use it for hauling rock and marble for my work…” 

Marianne smiled brightly, already in love with the vehicle. “It’s gorgeous!” 

Bog grinned. “My Dad bought it for me when I was sixteen, had it ever since. Treat it like my baby.” 

He opened the door, which had that metal sound that only older vehicles had. “Shall we?” 

Marianne nodded and climbed onto the passenger seat. 

* 

Bog and Marianne stopped at an all night restaurant and ordered two giant plates full of pancakes, bacon, and had the largest mugs of coffee available. They stayed until almost two in the morning talking about everything and anything. They laughed and snorted, telling each other stories of their childhood, the moment they knew they wanted to be artists. Bog told her about growing up an only child and his visits to Scotland with his parents where he would spend summers with his extended family exploring ruins, learning from his great uncle how to use a chisel, and long afternoons running through fields. He told her about his father’s death and how he took care of his mother. 

Marianne told Bog of her mother’s death, of spending her summers in a cabin with her family in the woods, of long afternoons sketching the wildlife. 

They spoke, enjoyed their time with each other, and ended their late night dinner with exchanging their numbers. 

* 

When Bog drove her home that night and parked on the curve outside her apartment building, they both felt reluctant to end the night. 

Bog ran his hands along his steering wheel nervously and asked in a quiet voice. “Would you like to go out again tomorrow?” 

Marianne, who had been staring down at her hands and trying to think of a way to ask him out again without sounding desperate or silly, immediately yelped. 

“Yes!” 

They both looked at each other and laughed. 

Bog blushed. “I was hoping I hadn’t bored you to death.” 

Marianne shook her head. “Not at all. I’ve never spent this long talking with someone before...it’s like...I don’t know...like we’ve always known each other...does that make sense?” Marianne lifted her eyebrows in query as she turned to look at him. 

Bog nodded. “No, it does. I feel the same way.” 

He turned in his seat to smile at her. The street lamp’s light caught his eyes, making the blue glow in the darkness of his truck. Marianne stared at him, catching her bottom lip with her teeth. He was so damn handsome. Before she could second guess herself, she unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled across the seat onto his lap. 

Bog blinked in confusion, holding his arms out of the way as if he had no idea what to do with them and he didn’t want to risk touching her. “Marianne?” 

She straddled his lap and cupped his face between her hands. The steering wheel pressed into her back, but she ignored it. Marianne smiled at him, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. Bog laid his hands lightly against her hips as he looked up at her in confusion. 

“You are so pretty,” he whispered. “But, uh, what’s happening?” 

Marianne blushed and whispered back. “You are so handsome. Is it okay if I kiss you?” 

Bog swallowed. She could see his Adam’s apple bob in the shadows, but he smiled. “Are you sure you really want to?” 

Marianne nodded. “Never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

She held his face gently in her hands and kissed him. It was a long, slow kiss, the sort of kiss where she made sure she felt every moment of it. Bog’s grip on her hips tightened, his fingers pressing into her. Marianne slid one hand around to cradle the back of his head, her fingers becoming lost in the thick jungle of his dark hair while her other hand slowly slid down to his chest. His lips were softer than she had thought they would be, soft, sweet. Her tongue flicked out and brushed against his mouth and Bog willingly opened his mouth to her, his tongue brushing against hers while his hands snaked up her sides. 

Marianne deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth, playing with his tongue. Bog responded by catching her tongue with his lips, his tongue licking, caressing hers. Marianne felt heat radiate through her body. She rolled her pelvis, pressing against him, feeling his bulge there become bigger. She ran her hand over his chest sliding a finger between the buttons to feel the warmth of his skin. 

Bog’s hands moved up her sides, then around her back to hold her gently, delicately, like she was fine china. While they kissed, he moved his hands up her side, gliding along the sides of her breasts and up to her throat. When he touched the side of her breasts, Marianne moaned and arched her back, nibbling at his lips at the same time. She rolled her body against him, rubbing herself against his confined erection while Bog’s mouth moved to her throat. He groaned against her throat. Her movements, the slow sliding against him, drove him crazy. She felt good and his groin ached. He had never really understood the term “blue balls,” but he was quickly learning what that term meant when Marianne ground down on him. He dragged one hand down while he licked and bit gently at the slender column of her neck, his hand stopping to rest between her breasts while he dragged his tongue along her throat, moving down to her collar, then up again to her ear. He reached up and tugged her sweater out of the way, his mouth moving to her collar before traveling back up her throat where he lingered a moment, then to her mouth while his other hand dropped down to cup her rear. 

Marianne made a soft moan, continuing to move against him and shuddering with pleasure when his tongue tickled her ear. Their heavy breathing was fogging up the windows in his truck. When she felt Bog’s hand slide back up her body, his fingers finding their way under her sweater, she thought she might die. She quickly unbuttoned the first five or six buttons of his shirt and attacked his throat. She dragged her tongue along his throat, tasting the slight saltiness of his skin. Feeling the beat of his heart against her lips, she pulled his shirt open and ran her hand along his chest, spreading her fingers out. 

Bog was nearly panting. Touching her bare skin felt like heaven, so silken soft, so warm under his touch. He trailed his hand up her side until he came to her bra strap. He slowly inched his hand over her breast. Marianne made a small groan, sucking on his throat. Bog groaned with her, cupping her breast over her bra which he could feel was lace and satin. He squeezed. He could feel her hard nipple hidden beneath her bra. He caressed the soft skin of her breast just where the lace of the bra met her skin. 

Marianne caught the lobe of his ear with her teeth before she ran her tongue over his ear. She came back to his mouth arching her back each time he gently squeezed her breast until Bog pulled back from her kiss, struggling to catch his breath and taking his hand out from under her shirt.. 

“Ah...maybe...we should stop?” He smiled, but Marianne could see in his gaze that he didn’t really want to stop...but he was probably right. They should stop. 

She nodded, taking a deep breath before she giggled. “I’m sorry.” She touched his throat on the spot where she had left a hickey. “I didn’t mean to leave a hickey.” 

Bog chuckled reaching to lay his fingers against the spot. “I’ve never had a hickey before…” 

Marianne giggled and slid back to her seat. “So...I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Bog nodded and took a steadying breath to reorient himself as he smiled. “Definitely. When would be a good time?” 

“How about seven?” Marianne suggested and Bog grinned. 

“Seven it is.” 

Marianne kissed the side of his mouth before she got out of his truck, grabbing her art supplies. She giggled and smiled at him before she turned to go up to her apartment. 

* 

Over the next two weeks, Bog and Marianne went out every night, and every night ended with a hot make out session in Bog’s truck. During that same time Dawn went out with Sunny, every night as well, though Marianne had no idea whether Dawn and Sunny were having the same frustrating but intensely hot ends to their dates. It was one of those questions that while Marianne wanted to ask, she also didn’t want to know the answer. 

That was until one evening in the apartment they shared Dawn took her sister aside. 

“Marianne I need to ask your opinion on something.” Dawn looked earnest in her pink flannel pajamas as she sat down on the couch next to Marianne, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch in her own pair of blue and white flannel pajamas. She held her sketch pad in her lap, working on a more detailed sketch of Bog from the night he posed in their class. Marianne planned to turn the image into a full oil painting of Bog as Eros. 

“Sure sis, shoot,” Marianne said as she continued to focus on the picture. 

“Sunny asked me to go away with him for the weekend. Well actually, not just the weekend, but for the next week. He rented a cabin, and we’re supposed to get snow this weekend and he thought it would be nice for us to experience the first snow in the mountains....” Dawn said softly, looking down at her folded hands in her lap. 

Marianne glanced over at her sister, a small smile on her lips. “You want to go?” 

“Truthfully?” Dawn asked then smiled. “Oh yes Marianne, I want to! I mean, I don’t think Sunny expects anything to happen, he’s not that type of guy, but…” Dawn blushed. “I would like something to happen.” 

Marianne smirked. That was one question answered. 

Marianne put her sketch pad aside and turned to fully face her sister. “So, this is serious between you…” 

Dawn nodded and surprised her sister when tears started to roll down her cheeks. “Oh Marianne, I love him! I’m in love with him!” Dawn covered her face. 

Marianne scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her against her chest. “Why are you crying?” 

Dawn laughed. “I don’t know. I just...I’ve never felt like this before…” 

Marianne rubbed a hand along Dawn’s shoulder. “It’s okay. How does Sunny feel?” 

Dawn whispered. “He told me he loved me last night.” 

“Really?” Marianne looked down at the top of her sister's head. “Did you tell him back?” 

Dawn nodded. “I did. I’m just...I’m just so happy.” Dawn sat up and she was smiling brightly through her tears. 

Marianne smiled and wiped her sister’s tears, at the same time stroking her hair. “So, you’re not really asking me are you?” 

Dawn laughed, sniffing. “I suppose not.” 

Marianne kissed her sister on the cheek. “Well, I’m happy for you, Dawn. I think a week away, just the two of you would be nice.” 

Dawn wiped at her eyes and said with a soft voice. “It would also leave the apartment empty in case…” 

Marianne blushed. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

Dawn laughed and lightly smacked Marianne on the arm. “Oh come on, you and Bog. You should invite him to stay the night with you. That way you two don’t have to hang out in the cold truck for a couple of hours every night.” 

Marianne blushed and Dawn laughed. “Yeah, I saw you out there a few times fogging up the windows. 

“Oh, or you could let him know that you’ll be alone for the next week; maybe he’ll invite you over to his place!” Dawn giggled. 

Marianne blushed, but she rubbed her hands along her legs. “Maybe…” 

Dawn bumped her shoulder against her sister’s shoulder. “Have you told him you love him yet?” 

Marianne blushed. “Maybe…” 

“Oh come on, you can tell me! I’m your sister!” Dawn bumped her again. 

Marianne giggled blushing and nodded. “Yes, we both did a couple of nights ago.” 

“Then you need to tell him you’ll be alone for the next week.” Dawn nodded as if confirming something. “Or I’ll instruct Sunny to drop a hint.” 

Marianne laughed. “Don’t you dare!” 

“Oh I dare!” Dawn giggled as Marianne tackled her sister down onto the couch, the two of the wrestling and tickling like they did when they were kids. 

* 

Dressed in clay and plaster stained jeans with an old grey t-shirt on and barefoot, Bog stood in his studio, which was just a large shed he had bought and turned into his studio. He examined a large piece of marble he had just recently purchased. Around him on several tables, progressing in size were models Bog had worked on in clay, which Sunny noticed all had a rather familiar likeness to one particular student from the drawing class. 

Sunny stood beside his cousin, dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt that read “Guitarists Finger Faster” across the chest, and his combat boots, looking up at the block of marble. “So, what is it?” 

Bog rubbed his chin. “It’s Venus.” 

Sunny nodded, then asked with a smirk. “She gonna look like Marianne?” 

Bog nodded. “Yes…” he said, then caught himself and muttered. “I don’t know…” He turned around walking over to the door that led outside. “You want some coffee?” Bog asked as he opened the door. 

“Sure,” Sunny said following his cousin out and across the yard toward the house. “So ah, I think Dawn and I might be going away for the week,” Sunny said as Bog held the door open for him that led into Bog’s kitchen. Sunny stepped in with Bog coming in behind him, stopping long enough to pull some socks on that he had by the door. Sunny never could understand how Bog would run around barefoot in his studio or outside between the studio and his house without getting cold. 

Bog looked up, after pulling on his socks. “Really? That’s great.” 

Sunny nodded dropping onto one of the kitchen chairs. “You know, you should invite Marianne over here.” 

Bog blushed as he busied himself, scooping out coffee into the machine. “You think so?” 

Sunny nodded. “That way you two can get out of your truck.” 

Bog turned around with a surprised look and Sunny grinned. 

Bog made a face, but then said more softly. “You think I should? Really?” 

Sunny nodded. “Yeah I do ‘cos, really. You love her right?” 

Bog smile and nodded. “Yeah, I do. She’s…” He sighed softly. “I just don’t know how or why she chose me, but...she did.” 

Sunny grinned. “And she’s already seen you naked.” 

Bog blushed and mimed throwing something at Sunny who mimed dodging, both of them laughing. 

Sunny grinned. “You could ask her to come over and model for you.” 

Bog pressed his lips together, then murmured. “Yeah, I could…” 

* 

The day that Sunny and Dawn left for their little vacation, Bog stopped by Marianne’s apartment for dinner. He swallowed nervously. He was going to ask her if she wanted to spend the night at his house this week and he was going to ask her to model for him. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, but for some reason it felt as if they were about to take a big step in their relationship. It wasn’t that he didn't want to, he did. He very much wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He was just terrified of screwing up what they had, terrified because he loved her. Bog loved her deeply. He didn’t know if he would survive messing things up with her. 

He looked down at himself before he knocked on her door. He was wearing jeans again, but a nice pair and a button down shirt that he hadn’t tucked in--and was now wishing he had--and a pair of dress shoes with his old black peacoat. He frowned at himself. He looked like he started to dress up and gave up halfway through. 

“I look stupid,” he muttered to himself, but it was too late now to drive home and change, she was expecting him. Bog scrunched up his face, took a breath, tried to relax, and reached up to knock on the door. 

The door opened a moment later to reveal Marianne. She was barefoot, wearing a loose pleated long sleeve swing dress that hung to just above her knees. Her hair had the same wild look it always had and her makeup was lightly done; she looked frazzled, but beautiful. He grinned at her and only then did he smell the smoke. 

“What’s…” He started, but Marianne groaned. “I burned the lasagna!” 

Bog came in after her and noted the smell of burnt cheese filled the air. He followed her into the apartment kitchen where the burning square of black sat on top of the oven in a casserole dish. 

Marianne looked defeated. “I’m sorry. I wanted us to have a romantic lunch...I even bought wine.” 

Bog tired not to laugh, but she looked so cute with her bottom lip sticking out. “It’s fine--we can have wine with pizza.” 

Marianne sighed and looked at him with such an adorable face. Her lip looked so cute sticking out that he couldn’t resist the urge to step over , wrap his arms around her, and kiss her bottom lip. 

“You sure?” she asked, wrapping her arms around him and laying her chin against his chest. 

Bog smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “‘Course I’m sure. Let me order the pizza and then we can take care of the...casualty.” He grinned at her and kissed the tip of her nose again. 

Marianne smiled up at him. “You’re the best you know that?” 

Bog blushed in response. 

* 

An hour later they were sitting on the couch watching a movie while Marianne giggled as Bog fed her a piece of pizza. She took a bite then groaned around the bite. “I can’t eat any more!” 

Bog chuckled. “Light weight.” 

Marianne swallowed her bite of pizza, making a face at him. “Not all of us have hollow legs to fill.” 

Bog grinned, lying back with his arms draped over the back of the couch. “I was just blessed with a super metabolism.” 

“And a hollow leg,” Marianne muttered. 

They were quiet with Marianne leaning against his side, wrapping her arm around his waist as they watched the film. When the credits began to roll, Marianne asked in a soft voice “Would you like to stay over tonight?” 

Bog stiffened in surprise. He looked down at her where her head rested between his shoulder and chest. “Ah...are you sure? I mean, I don’t expect...” he rushed to fill in, but Marianne nodded. “Yes, very sure.” She smiled sitting up and turning more fully to face him. “I would like you to spend the night, to stay in my bed with me...to…” She didn’t finish. Instead she answered him with a kiss. Pressing her lips to his mouth, knowing he would be staying the night with her made Marianne lustful (plus working on nude sketches of him all afternoon had made her feel all warm and twitchy all day. There was something to be said about lingering over the nude figure of the man you wanted.) She also felt that her decision was right, that making love to Bog was not just something she wanted, but something she needed. She needed to show him just how much she loved him, because words just weren’t enough. 

Bog’s eyes widened in surprise when she kissed him, but soon his eyes slid closed as he gathered her into his arms. He moved his mouth over hers gradually, taking in the kiss from moment to moment. He cradled the back of her head, his fingers stroking her hair while his other hand traced her spine. Kissing her sent a wave of warmth rippling through his body, want and need held together by the intensity of his love for her. 

Marianne continued to kiss him, crawled onto his lap, much like their first night kissing in his truck. Bog wrapped his arms around her, his hands sliding down her sides, then along her exposed thighs and under her dress. 

Marianne made a small pleased sound, sliding her fingers into his hair and forcing his head back at the same time that she opened her mouth against his lips. Her tongue slid into his mouth to caress his tongue and teeth. Bog groaned and reached under her dress to grasp her rear. Marianne groaned softly and dragged her lips from his mouth to work her way down to his throat. Bog closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip while Marianne worked at the buttons of his shirt, her lips and tongue on his throat. He moved his hands over her hips to slide his fingers under the band of her panties. Her skin was so amazingly soft he thought, silken and smooth. He squeezed gently, grunting when she pressed against his erection trapped in his jeans and already aching with need. He slid his fingers along her rear, cupping her backside, and groaning as Marianne’s soft lips moved down from his throat to pepper his chest with further kisses once she had his shirt open. Marianne ran her tongue along his chest. 

She made her way to one of his nipples, licking the hard little bud, then slowly sucked on him, her hands caressing his stomach. Bog jerked and grunted under her attentions, which made her smile. She felt ready to burst, like she had been holding her desires in for so long, that now that she was free to express them, she would explode. She groaned, rubbing herself against him and feeling that hard lump that she had been wanting for weeks now. She knew exactly what he looked like naked, which only made her lust for him more intense. Marianne quickly nibbled her way back up to Bog’s mouth to kiss his lips again. 

Bog moaned her name. “Marianne…” 

He pulled his hands away and grasped her dress, tugging it up. Marianne pulled away from his mouth and helped him get the dress up over her head and onto the floor. Bog bit his lip again, reaching out to run a hand slowly down from her neck to between her breasts, smiling at the cute little purple bra she had on underneath. Marianne grinned at him and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Bog watched, his breathing becoming a soft pant as she slid the bra off her arms and dropped it to the floor. He reached up with both hands to cover her small, firm breasts. They fit perfect into his palms, warm and soft. 

Marianne ran her fingers through his hair, her gaze heavy with desire. “Take your pants off Bog.” 

He nodded a little numbly. “Yes ma’am.” 

Marianne giggled and stood up. While Bog kicked off his boots and stood, quickly unbuttoning his pants, Marianne laid on the couch, arching herself up to shimmy out of her panties. Bog watched her while he undressed and his desire became a throbbing ache. She was beautiful, more beautiful naked than his imagination had been able to conjure, but it was when she smiled at him that Bog turned to jelly. Her smile, the look of lust mixed with love in her eyes, had him on fire. He loves her so terribly much. 

Marianne watched Bog strip. This time, seeing him naked was far more pleasurable knowing she could touch him, explore him, do the things she had been dreaming about for two weeks. When Bog was fully naked, she stopped him, getting up on her knees on the couch. 

“Come here,” she whispered as she scooted closer to the edge of the couch. 

Bog stepped closer and Marianne grasped his hips. Bog went stiff as she began to pepper his stomach and groin with butterfly kisses that morphed into long, slow licks. She had been wanting to do this for forever it felt like. She caressed his hips, his thighs and stomach, letting her hands roam over him slowly while she dragged her lips and tongue over his warm skin. 

Bog looked down at her, his fingers caressing her hair. She glanced up and her brown eyes glowed with warmth, desire. The way Marianne stroked her tongue and hands so lovingly over him made him feel worshiped, but something he wanted more than all the other emotions was love and he could see the love in her gaze, in the way she covered him with licks and kisses, how she touched him. Marianne loved him. Bog closed his eyes for a moment, almost overwhelmed. She licked and kissed his body with love. This beautiful, dynamic, intelligent woman was in love with him! With Bog King! He had to wonder for a moment if he might be dreaming... 

He groaned softly, opening his eyes to gaze at her again. “I love you Marianne.” 

She smiled, dragging her tongue along his stomach before she whispered. “I love you too Bog, with every fiber of my being--I love you.” 

She smiled, wrapping a hand around his shaft. 

Bog responded with a moan. “Uh, Marianne…” 

“I love you Bog, I love you,” she whispered before she ran her tongue over his erection and Bog thought his knees might buckle. She moved slowly, dragging her tongue along him. When she came to the head of his erection, Marianne wrapped her mouth around him, her tongue exploring the satin softness of his shaft, slowly licking and gently pressing her teeth against him. 

Bog grunted, stroking her hair while watching her, but when she took him into her mouth, Bog thought he might collapse. 

Marianne moaned softly with Bog in her mouth. She moved her tongue over him as she sucked on him. The soft sounds of pleasure that Bog made had Marianne shivering. She loved those sounds, and when she glanced up, the pleasure on his face, the way his teeth bit down into his bottom lip, the way his brow furrowed...all of it just intensified her own desires. He was so gorgeous! 

Bog let her continue for a few more seconds. Her mouth was warm and wet and the way her tongue snaked back and forth against the bottom of his erection was nearly more than he could stand, but when she cupped him, squeezing his testicles with just the right amount of pressure Bog groaned, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from cumming before he reached down and gently stroked her cheek. 

“Marianne...stop, please...my turn,” Bog whispered, his voice slightly strained. 

Marianne released him to look up at him in confusion. “Your turn?” 

Bog nodded dropping to his knees and at the same time gently pushing her back against the couch. “My turn.” 

Bog placed his hands on her knees. 

Marianne stiffened. “Bog...I…” 

He frowned slightly. “If you don’t want me to…” 

“I’ve...are you sure? I’m not...shaved...” She frowned, blushing. She had heard a lot of guys talk about oral on a woman being disgusting. Roland had joked about it being gross and no real man would ever do oral sex on a woman… 

Bog smiled at her, his gaze sweet and loving. “Trust me Marianne...I want to very much and you never have to shave for me, ever.” 

Marianne sucked on the side of her lip, her legs stiff, but gradually she let her legs fall open. Bog gently spread her legs apart and gazed at her sex. His breathing picked up along with the beating of his heart. Every inch of her was beautiful. 

He scooted closer, leaning down to kiss the inside of her thighs, working his way down to her. Marianne tried not to be stiff, but it was so hard. She didn’t know what to expect. She was terrified that Bog would be grossed out, disgusted, but when his tongue moved slowly against her, Marianne moaned, her body going slack. 

Bog smiled, feeling her relax after his first lick. He reached up and caressed the hair at her sex, enjoying the feel before he spread his hand across her stomach. He licked her again, his tongue gently probing, searching until he was sure he had found the spot that made her jerk with delight and gasp. He focused his attention there, gently licking, sucking. He moved his mouth over her like a kiss. Marianne twitched and wiggled against the couch, her hands in his hair down, her body relaxed while Bog ran his hands along her thighs again. Marianne’s body tensed with the pleasure he brought to her. 

Bog groaned, caressing her thighs while he moved his mouth over her, enjoying the taste of her, the way she moaned and wriggled. Marianne felt as if Bog had set her on fire. His used his whole mouth, his tongue, his lips and very, very gently, his teeth, until Marianne’s fingers in his hair tightened almost painfully. Her body went stiff, and she threw her head against the couch cushion with an orgasmic cry. 

“Uhh...Bog!” Marianne gasped, as her climax rolled over her like an ocean wave. 

Bog lifted up to look at her with a big, almost goofy grin on his face, his lips wet with her. “Did you like that?” 

Marianne caught her bottom lip with her teeth, her cheeks bright red and giggled as she looked down at him, his mouth and chin wet. “Yeah, oh yeah...come here…” 

Bog held up a fingers. “Just a minute, I have a condom in my wallet.” 

Marianne giggled. “You do?” 

Bog shrugged, pulling his jeans to him. “I was ever hopeful, though I didn’t start carrying one until a few days ago--which is a big deal for me since I’m always a pessimist.” 

Marianne giggled again licking her lips as she watched him find the condom and rip the package open. He quickly slid it on before moving back over to her. He smiled, reaching down to grab her up, lifting her at the same time he crawled onto the couch, resting on his knees and placing Marianne so that her upper body was against the arm of her sofa. 

Marianne smiled and arched back, her legs around him. Bog positioned her, looking down at her before he asked one more time. “You’re sure?” 

Marianne groaned. “Bog, yes...please…” 

He grinned. “I love you.” 

Marianne smiled, reaching up to rub his chest. “I love you too Bog.” 

He slid into her, both of them gasping as their bodies became connected. 

Bog thrust, moving his hips in a sensual wave as Marianne reached up to grasp his shoulders. He grabbed one of her thighs, lifting her leg higher, leaning in to kiss her breast at the same time he thrust deep into her. 

Marianne groaned, putting her left leg up on the back of the couch while Bog continued with his steady, deep thrusts. She pressed her other foot against the couch cushion, thrusting up to meet him while running her hands along his arms. Bog sucked on her nipple, causing Marianne to see stars as bursts of pleasure felt as if they exploded everywhere on her body. 

Bog whispered against her throat, “I love you.” 

Marianne moaned. “Oh Bog, I love you too.” 

Marianne placed her hands against his chest and pushed him back. Bog sat back on his knees looking a little confused, but Marianne kept pushing him until he pulled out and sat back on his haunches, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Marianne, did I…” 

Marianne quickly straddled his lap, dropping one leg to the floor to give herself leverage. She giggled, sliding herself back down on him. “No silly, it’s just my turn.” 

Bog gave her a lopsided grin, his blue eyes twinkled as he murmured and wrapped his arms around her. “Oh...uh...oh…” He groaned in response. 

Marianne began to grind on him, her movement a slow up and down pistoning, alternating with deep intense grinds of her body on his erection. She held on to Bog, wrapping her arms around him and moaning as she dropped her forehead to his shoulder, continuing to rock her pelvis over and against him. “Uh, Bog...Bog…” 

Bog kissed her ear, then her throat whispering seductively. “Cum for me Marianne, I want to feel you…” 

Marianne rocked. Her body felt loose and sinuous as she groaned against him, her moans becoming higher and higher pitched as she drew closer and closer… 

Bog cupped her breasts, pushing them up gently while his tongue lathered the sensitive nipples. He hissed, arching when she moved in a particularly sensual way, wrapping his arms around her to capture her mouth with his again. 

Marianne held on tightly to him, returning his kiss with a burning passion while moving on him, pistoning up and down until… 

She released his mouth to gasp as she tipped over the edge, like a bomb going off, taking over all her senses. She cried out incoherently, letting herself ride the wave of intensity until she thought her entire body was made of some warm, loose liquid. 

Bog groaned with her, his own orgasm met hers in an explosion of mind numbing pleasure. He pulled Marianne hard against him. They held on to each other, sharing their orgasm together until Bog collapsed back onto the couch with Marianne on top of him. 

They both laid mostly still, though Bog gave a few minor thrusts that made a delightfully tickling sensation all her Marianne’s body, but finally they were both still. 

Marianne sighed, rubbing her nose against his chest while placing soft butterfly kisses against his skin. 

She giggled. “I thought we would have made it to the bedroom. Guess I was wrong.” 

Bog chuckled, rubbing her back gently with the tips of his fingers. “My big plan was to ask you to stay over at my place so I could have you model for a sculpture.” 

Marianne giggled. “In the nude?” 

Bog grinned at her and shrugged. “Seemed only fair.” 

She laughed, pushing herself up on her hands to look down at him. “You really working on a sculpture?” 

Bog nodded. “I am. Had the marble brought in yesterday. It's going to be the goddess of love, but it's going to be you.” 

Marianne giggled. “Oh no.” 

Bog frowned. “Oh no?” 

She nodded. “I’m hoping to start on a painting of Eros...except...Eros is going to be you, from all those sketches I took of you modeling in class.” 

Bog blushed. “Guess baring it all was the best decision I ever made.” 

Marianne giggled kissing his chest. “Yes it was.” 

Bog smiled, gazing at her with such love in his eye that Marianne’s heart twisted with happiness. “I guess maybe we each found our own symbols of love in each other.” He reached up and lightly brushed her hair back from her brow, smiling at her. “I know I never thought anyone would love me, but...you do.” 

Marianne nodded and kissed his fingertips when he stroked her cheek. “I never thought I would find someone who...I know it sounds corny, but...who completed me the way you do Bog. It’s…” 

She swallowed and sighed happily. “I love you.” 

Bog smiled brushing her bottom lip with his tongue. “I love you too.” 

Marianne grinned. “Think we can make it to the bedroom?” 

Bog laughed. “We can try!”


End file.
